


Gonna Burst

by AnimeLoveLover123



Series: Crossdressing [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Confident Deadpool, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Deadpool, M/M, Peter tring to tell himself he dosen't want to tap that but he totally dose, Questioning Sexuality, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my 'Won't Look' story. Peter is haunted my the image of the merc with a mouth, and Deadpool coming around in a play boy bunny outfit wasn’t helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Burst

Spider-man stood tall atop a building edge, looking out into the surprisingly calm city beyond, when a gust of wind blew by, carrying with it a memory from a few nights back. The somehow exhilarating squeak came back to his ears as the image of an all to, yet not short enough, skirt flipping up to revel-

Spider-man let out a frustrated groan as he crouched down, curling his arms around his bent knees and ducking his head down, as if trying to hide his blush despite his mask doing the job for him.

“This is ridiculous.” He told himself. “Come on Parker, calm down. I just haven’t had any action since MJ and I split last year, that’s all.” He took a few slow breaths as he tried to push the memory back down. “I mean, I'm straight right... right?”

“Spidey!” Came a familiar voice and, even though in the back of his mind, the vigilantly knew who it was and why he should run, he went with his first instinct and turned around.

Deadpool was running towards him, one hand waving excitedly in the air, his mask unable to hide the mercenaries wide smile, and bunny ears bouncing with each step. The youngers jaw went slack but that didn't stop his eye's from darting down to Deadpool's bar legs before snapping back up in shame. Only his eye landed on the mercenaries mostly visible chest thanks to the low cut, strapless, absolutely made for a woman, one piece.

Shit! 

Spider-man ducked his head back between his knees as a blush crept onto his cheeks.

“What the hell are you wearing!?” He screamed, heart thudding with every step closer the mercenary took. Jesus, it's not fair. How is it that he was getting more flustered seeing the mercenary wear a play boy bunny outfit then when he saw pretty much the same outfit a hundred times in various magazines on various women?

“A bunny outfit silly.” Deadpool informed proudly before draping himself over the youngers back. Spider-man instantly stiffened, taking in a shaky breath as the older wrapped his arms around the vigilantes neck. Slowly Deadpool pressed his practically bare and rather cold chest to Spider-mans back, enjoying the warmth. Spider-man kept his head down, unable to put up a fight as he thanked his suit for the, all be it thin, wall it made between their skin. Then Deadpool leaned close, making sure to let his lips brush against Spider-mans ear as he whispered. “How do I look?”

The younger couldn’t stop the slight shiver that ran up his spine, the way the hair on the back of his neck stood up as he held back a groan.

Oh god, he was gonna die. He was gonna die right here on this roof with a massive boner and Jameson is just gonna have a field day with that article. And then he'll fire Peter for not getting photos and god please just strike him down now.

“What's the matter Spidey? Why so quiet today?” The mercenary said slowly as he let his hands slide from the youngers shoulders, down his sides, and around his waist, knowing full well that Spider-man could kick his ass if he wanted to. Which just made Deadpool smile when instead of a punch to the face, he received a light, almost pleased sigh at the action. “Let's chat.” Suddenly the merc with a mouth tightened his grip and stood, expecting the younger to be forced to stand as well. Instead of the obvious, Spider-man stayed in much the same position, leaving the mercenary to hold a balled up hero like some sort of teddy bear.

Despite how embarrassed Spider-man was at being held like this and how he wanted to cry, he wouldn't uncurl his legs. Not until his head, the lower of the two, realized that Deadpool was a man and Spidey was totally straight and shouldn't be so excited by all this.

“Okay, it's just because he's we aring something for a girl. I'm just picturing a girl right? But he's a guy. Think about his muscles, his flat chest, his strong arms... shit I'm making it worse!” Spider-man let out a whine, he couldn't help it. It was sad and desperate and it pulled at one of Deadpools heart strings. The mercenary had intended just to make fun of the younger, get him all flustered, but that whine sounded almost painful, close to tears. 

Slowly the older lowered Spider-man and gently placed him on the ground, to the relieved sigh of the younger. Finally being released helped the vigilantly breath, though he was a little confused as to why the merc with a mouth just gave up.

“Sorry Spidey. Guess I went a little to far.” Deadpool said in a calm, remorseful tone. “I do look kind of stupid in it don't I? And it's kind of giving me a wedgie.” He attempted to joke, though the hurt was still heard which kind of made the younger feel bad. It's not like Deadpool put on dresses just for him, it's just what the guy liked to wear, he should respect that.

“No, no.” Spider-man said, standing and turning to the older, guilt bubbling up. “It's not that you look bad, you look awesome. I mean- no- I just- Just don't feel bad!” He shouted, hands rising to cover his face. God did he just say that?

Unbeknownst to the younger however, his stuttering, panicked attempt at assurance brought a warm smile to the mercenaries lips, until his eyes caught something. Eventually Spider-man built up enough courage to look at the older, expecting to see Deadpool attempting to hold in a fit of laughter. Instead the mercenary seemed rather focused, gaze cast definitely lower then the youngers eyes, a hand risen to cover his mouth, for the purpose of hiding the fact that the older couldn't stop his tongue from darting out to wet his bottom lip. The vigilantly followed the mercenaries gaze till they where both looking at the large bulge in Spideys pants.

The youngers face lit up as he grabbed the bottom of his suit top and pulled it down in attempt to hide his arousal.

“You think this is funny!?” The younger screamed, assuming the hand at the mercenaries mouth was holding in a laugh. He was laughing at him, this was all a joke to him. Under the thick layer of embarrassment and anger, Spider-man felt kind of hurt.

The mercenaries head snapped up, panicked and confused his voice catches in his throat, giving the younger the opportunity to make a horrible mistake. In a bout of adrenalin and stupidity, Spider-man said something that he would soon regret.

“You know what!? Two can play at this game.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger!
> 
> Due to more people asking me to continue this then I imagined, I did, yay!
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed.


End file.
